


【R27】野梦成真

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: *有触手和很过分【强调：很过分】的言语羞辱部分，公共场合有，人群围观有，半强迫有，野战有，预警在这里，总之别雷到自己，不适者慎*叙述方式原因，人称有点乱，改过了，不知道阅读感受会怎样*pwp不准纠结ooc问题
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 21





	【R27】野梦成真

你想知道什么？  
＿＿  
你是说王国那个鼎鼎有名的巫师Reborn吗？他可俘获了不少人的芳心，你知道的，王国里所有性取向为男的年轻人们都曾为他神魂颠倒。你梦到过他吗？  
＿＿  
当然当然，王国里不少人肖想过他那身黑色巫师袍下的肉体，不过他早就心有所属了，所以，其实这还是一件悲伤的事，因为听说有不少单相思的可怜人知道后心都碎了。  
＿＿  
你是说他的恋人吗？哦，我们谁也不知道他的恋人的名字，更不用说他是谁了，王国里的人都说Reborn把他的恋人保护得太好了，不过谁又知道真正的原因呢？也许Reborn有自己的苦衷也说不定。  
＿＿  
你想知道他的恋人的故事吗？那可是一个漫长的故事，他们认识了那么久，如果要我来说的话，可能说上三天三夜也说不完。  
＿＿  
好吧，如果你真的想知道一些秘闻的话，也许我可以和你讲讲一些他们的私密事。像是关于Reborn是怎么在床上让他的恋人神魂颠倒……他们一遍又一遍地追求肉体的欢愉……这种事情你想知道吗？  
……  
你是说Reborn会不会觉得冒犯？当然不会，他是一个占有欲很强的人，特别臭屁，又爱嘚瑟，就喜欢别人听得到看不到的样子，我把他和他的恋人的情事说出去，他说不定还要为此高兴一阵呢。  
＿＿  
Reborn喜欢这样，他一直乐此不疲做的事就是在公共场合让他的恋人高潮。Reborn是个混蛋，还是个有点本事的巫师，所以他有很多折磨人的小玩意。他和恋人玩过很多小游戏，有一次还差点让他的恋人在大街上高潮了。  
＿＿  
是藤蔓。他培育了好多那种柔软又有韧性的藤蔓，而且把那些藤蔓调教得又听话又好用。他那次出门前往手心里种了一颗小种子，嫩芽从肉里长出来，一路攀附着恋人的腰生长。他们经过第一家水果店的时候，藤蔓还很小，细细的，才刚刚手心爬到恋人的肚脐眼，带着绒毛的嫩尖就在衣服底下翘起头往恋人肚脐眼里轻轻地抠挖，细软的嫩尖就像个小精灵一样可爱，恋人咯咯笑着叫他别闹；  
他们经过第一家蛋糕店的时候，藤蔓长大了一些，在衣服里面一圈圈绑住恋人的胸，一边生长一边压着恋人的乳头边缘摩擦，唯独把他的乳尖露出来，一些没长粗的嫩尖就故意往他的乳孔里钻，恋人痒得想伸手去抓胸，却没有办法，因为他们还在大街上，；  
当他们经过第一个路口时，藤蔓的触手伸到了恋人的裤子底下，一圈圈包住他的性器，上上下下地滑动着给他撸，给他伺候得很舒服，恋人很快就硬了起来。但他没注意到有一根细小的尖尖在往他的尿道孔里钻，那感觉真疼得要命，又涨又疼，他要紧紧地抓着Reborn的手才能不让自己叫出来。那条小藤蔓一直沿着他的尿道孔钻到最里头，他本来都涨成鼓鼓囊囊的一团了，马上又焉了下去，虽然还是很兴奋，可是却怎么也射不出来了；  
他们到达第二个路口的时候，藤蔓们转移了目标，它们有好几根，一些把恋人的屁股掰开，另一些就顺势一点一点地往后穴里钻，一开始这些藤蔓还只有手指大小，但是它们会在小穴里越长越粗，越长越粗，就像海绵一样吸水膨胀起来，直到把他的小穴塞得满满的。一根根挤满肠道的藤蔓在他的小穴里前后抽插蠕动，轮流压着他的敏感点不断刺激，爽得他头皮发麻。Reborn在他耳边呼吸，问他感觉怎么样的时候，他感觉耳边被吹着气的那块地方都快烫伤了；  
于是等他们到达王宫门口的时候，他已经站都站不直，只能靠在Reborn的肩膀上喘气，他流了好多水，藤蔓的汁液和透明的肠液在他的屁股里搅在一起，他甚至怀疑他走过的路上已经留下一串淫荡的水迹，身经百战的色鬼一眼就能看出那条水迹是从哪个小洞里流出来的。但是他的尿道还被藤蔓堵着射不出来——Reborn太恶劣了，你看他总是一副清清爽爽的样子，其实在暗地里偷偷玩弄恋人的身体，可恋人却要忍受羞耻和快感，还要不让自己在大街上叫出来，或者像个婊子一样淫荡地张开腿求Reborn的小玩意把他操到屁股都合不拢。要知道做Reborn的恋人可是件辛苦事。  
＿＿  
他们就这样通过了卫兵的检查，就要进王宫的时候，本来还挺温和地在小穴里蠕动的藤蔓忽然缠绕着结成一股，猛烈地在他屁股里抽插起来，每一下都顶到让他感觉浑身过电一样的敏感点上。他早就走不动路了，全凭Reborn抱着才没软倒在地上——他吓得向Reborn求饶，说了好多好听的话，还当众咬他的耳朵。于是Reborn在卫兵的眼皮子底下施了个传送阵，带着他堂而皇之地回到了他们的小屋子里。Reborn刚站稳，他就吻了上去，一边向他求饶，一边求他操进来。他在Reborn身上四处抚摸，脱了他的巫师服，亲吻他的脖子，亲吻他的锁骨，Reborn被他亲得很舒服，于是弹了一下手指，手心的种子落在了地上，缠在他身上的藤蔓迅速退了出去。  
＿＿  
Reborn这个时候才真正开始操他。那些藤蔓尽忠尽责地履行主人的意愿，牢牢捆住他的手脚，把他悬空吊在地上。Reborn抓着他的大腿直接就操了进去，操得又重又深。藤蔓撤开的时候他射了一次，很快就被操得又硬了起来。他悬在空中使不上力气，什么也做不了，只能任凭那些藤蔓按照Reborn的心意把他摆成各种各样的姿势。两条修长的腿被折到胸前，小穴一览无遗地暴露Reborn的视线里，他一低头就能看到自己的屁股被紫红色的性器抽插的情景，植物的汁水和肠液在他和Reborn的连接处被撞成了白沫；有时候他的四肢被绑缚起来，双手被吊在头顶，两条腿掰到最大，Reborn一边揉着他的屁股一边从背后操弄他，这个姿势能让Reborn进入得很深，深到他感觉肚子都被戳到了；有时候他上半身倒垂着，血液往脑门涌，他听到血管汩汩的声音，心脏跳得又快又响，Reborn撞进来的时候好像下一秒就要心脏骤停……他射了一次又一次，直到一点精水也没有了，高潮的感觉甚至快要变成折磨了……最后他只靠后面又高潮了一次，Reborn才放过他。他被干得精疲力尽，差不多休息了一天一夜才缓过劲来，比挥一天的剑还累……但那天的感觉实在太爽了，他到现在还念念不忘。  
＿＿  
王宫的事？后来Reborn给他找了个生病的借口，拖延了几天才去。Reborn其实不想让他去王宫，他去王宫总会带回来一些危险的任务，那天Reborn其实算是在给他捣乱，但是发泄之后就好多了，最后他们还是一起去接了任务。  
＿＿  
这只是些恋人间的小情趣罢了，Reborn当然能保证自己的小动作不被除他和恋人之外的人发现＿＿除非他有意这么做。有时候Reborn是不介意被人看到他和恋人做爱的，他认为这是他宣示主权的好方式。  
＿＿  
Reborn在白天的小巷里操他，把他压在墙上，面对面抱起他的两条大腿然后就开始操他。他被夹在墙壁和巫师之间，想逃都逃不开，全身的重量都在Reborn身上，只能紧紧地抱住对方的脖子……他的背部被墙壁磨得又痛又辣，Reborn往上顶的力量又重又深，他被顶得气喘连连，双手不知道在巫师的背上抓出了多少抓痕。这种时候Reborn要是想让他叫出来，就会变着角度撞他的敏感点。他捂着嘴巴使劲摇头，只敢呜呜呜地小声叫唤，要知道他们就在大街旁边的小巷里，任何人只有拐进来转个弯就会看到他们在做爱。  
可是就算再怎么不出声，也总会有人过来的，偷了东西的小贼从这条小巷逃走，看到在角落里交欢的两人，瞥了一眼就挪不动路了。Reborn被人看着的时候会更加兴奋，发着狠操他，把他操得周身发软浑身无力，最后连捂着嘴的力气都没了，干脆自暴自弃地叫了出来。周围闻声而来的人越来越多，全都围在这对白日宣淫的恋人身边，有人掏出鸡巴开始撸，想把精液射到他们身上；还有人伸出手想拨开他汗湿的棕发，看他情动的脸，但是谁也达不到他们的目的，Reborn在周身设了结界，他们连多靠近一点都别想做到。  
没有人可以对Reborn的恋人有额外的非分之想。巫师把事情做得滴水不漏，你要去问王城里的小偷，谁都不记得那个小巷里发生的事，Reborn在他们身上施了遗忘咒。也许只有在最深最深的夜里，才能有人梦到那个小巷里两个交叠的模糊人影……  
＿＿  
也有过很惊险的时候。Reborn的恋人并不是没有地位的普通人，他经常需要主持一些重要的会议。Reborn当然不用参加，他是自由的巫师。但他很无聊，所以他把主意打到他的恋人身上了。他喝了隐形药水，溜进会议室里，趁恋人起身的时候钻到他的桌子底下。他的恋人有超直感，坐下来的一瞬间就发现了Reborn的存在……但Reborn压根不做任何解释，他拉下恋人的裤子就要给他口交……也就是说，Reborn在恋人主持会议的时候脱了他的裤子，还把他的鸡巴含在了嘴里……正常人应该要推开的，但是Reborn含得实在太舒服了，他几乎完全没想到应该阻止Reborn。他们两个那个时候都异常地兴奋，尤其是恋人，他在心里骂巫师骂得有多起劲，鸡巴在巫师的嘴里硬得就有多快。因为Reborn小心翼翼地没有发出任何声音，他也不敢在面上表现出很多不对劲。Reborn给他咬了好久他都忍住没射……  
但是Reborn忽然给他做了一次深喉——他几乎是立马就叫了出来，于是所有人都把视线投向他的位子。他的朋友们站起来想问他发生了什么事，他惊慌到不知所措，可Reborn那个混蛋又连续给他做了好几次深喉，最后一次他实在没忍住射在了巫师的嘴里，他低下头，Reborn还得意洋洋地给他看嘴巴里的白浊……那场景真的是又色情又幼稚，他完全无法对桌子底下的罪魁祸首生气……  
那个时候他的朋友们再走一步就能看到他的桌子底下，他差不多以为他要完了，结果什么事也没发生，Reborn神奇般地出现在了门口，用狂妄的姿态吸引了所有的注意力，巫师又用万能的魔法解决了危机……他让巫师坐到他身边时，看到巫师的喉咙动了动，咽下去什么东西……Reborn向他眨眨眼，伸出舌头给他看殷红的舌尖，那上面还有一点点没吞下去的精液。  
＿＿  
后来他们一起去了一个黑市，那里的酒馆又脏又破，味道也很难闻，在那里喝酒的不是地痞流氓就是海盗强奸犯，通缉犯和杀人犯更是数不胜数。他们一进去，所有的人都用下流的眼神盯着Reborn和他的恋人看。你瞧，我说过，Reborn把他的恋人保护得很好，但是偶尔也有疏忽的时候。Reborn离开了不到十分钟，他那天真的恋人就被人掐着下巴灌了两杯下足了药的酒，还有好几双污黑粗粝的手在他身上乱摸。Reborn气疯了，他用魔法折磨酒馆里的人，那个地下室简直变成了地狱，所有碰过恋人身体的手都被折断了，扭成麻花状，里面的骨头碎成了无数片，他们下面的老二也是——这是后来听黑市里的人说的，总之那些人再也别想对任何人下手了，他们在身体方面完全失去了性能力。而一直也来都对这一切视而不见的酒馆老板的眼睛里则是冒出了烧焦的白烟，当时在场的所有人都没逃过Reborn的惩罚，地痞流氓海盗杀人犯像见鬼一样尖叫着逃离了那个酒馆，Reborn一个人也没杀，但是那里的人都绝对不会忘记那天晚上的恐怖。后来地下世界里再也没人敢碰出现在Reborn身边的人了——无论男女老少。  
而Reborn要重重惩罚的还有他的恋人。他的恋人太过头脑简单，居然随随便便被其他人灌了那么多药。那些劣质的春药把恋人折磨得够呛，Reborn看到他的恋人东倒西歪地走路，还毫无自觉地往他身上蹭时越发地愤怒。  
Reborn用言语羞辱他，这人说起下流话来不比酒馆里跑出去的任何酒鬼生疏。他脱下自己的裤子，逼他的恋人给他口交，一边揪着恋人的头发往他嘴里撞，一边还羞辱他是个淫荡的婊子，说是不是在他嘴里的是任何人的鸡巴他也能津津有味地吞下去。他说，你知道刚刚跑出去那些人是怎么看你的吗？你知道他们想对你做什么吗？他们想把你把扒光了，把他们又脏又臭的鸡巴放到你嘴巴里……  
Reborn一边狠狠地骂一边捏着他的下巴，让他把嘴巴张到最大，方便他大开大合地操他的嘴巴……他自己把老二塞恋人嘴巴里，还要这么羞辱恋人，真是一点说服力都没有。但是他的恋人觉着Reborn失控的样子太少见了，所以也没什么抗拒。有时候玩得激烈一点感觉也挺不错，他的恋人是这么想的，他偶尔也挺大胆的………  
＿＿  
Reborn还说，他还说，你知道我要是他们当中的一个，我会怎么做吗？我要把你锁在漆黑潮湿的地下室里，把你绑在床柱上，每天给你喂春药，回家第一件事就是操你，见面三秒就插进去，你的屁股每时每刻都在流水，你的嘴巴，你的屁股，你的手，甚至是你那没什么肉的胸都会成为取悦我的工具……你会被我射得浑身都是精液，倒在地上奄奄一息，后穴里的肉都被操烂了，里面的嫩肉都被操翻出来，屁股流出来的精液能积成一个水洼，光是我留在你屁股的精液就能把你喂饱……我出门的时候会在你的屁股里塞满玩具，把你的前面锁起来，让你射不了精，一整天都被快感折磨，你听到我回来，听到我的脚步声，你会哭着像我求饶，趴在我的脚上求我让你解脱……我每天都要操你，要把你操到怀孕，怀上我的孩子，哪里也去不了……  
＿＿  
反正Reborn说起那些话的时候一点也不留情，什么脏话都吐出来了，他的恋人被嘴巴里的东西和耳朵里的声音刺激的眼角发红，那样子又可怜又脆弱，Reborn不仅没有一丝怜惜之情，反倒升起了一股施虐心。他继续羞辱他，说他是不是趁他不在的时候摇着屁股勾引酒馆里的人了，说他刚刚听他说他会被人轮奸的时候是不是兴奋了。他的恋人摇着头呜呜呜地反抗他，因为劣质春药的缘故他的身体烫得要命，像是发烧了一样，Reborn在他的嘴巴里大概是舒服极了，每一次都顶到了喉咙……  
可恋人是委屈极了，又被鸡巴堵着嘴巴说不出话，头脑烧得发昏，也想不出什么办法，一急之下就哭了，眼泪哗哗地流……一边认真地给他口，一边哭得声嘶力竭，到这个地步Reborn什么话也说不出来了。两个人心里头都憋着一口气，Reborn闭着嘴一声不吭地操他，他的脸被压着酒馆的桌子上，那张桌子上全是劣质的酒液和陈年的油污，木缝里头的气味难闻得让人想吐，Reborn撕开他的裤子，随随便便扩张了一下就插了进去，那样子真像是在强奸……他一开始真的痛到了，后来又被春药弄得屁股里流了好多水，他叫得特别大声，除了因为真的很爽之外，还有想讨好Reborn的意思，因为Reborn以前都很喜欢听他在床上叫……但是Reborn不说话了，一直不说话，就闷着头操他，搞得他甚至怀疑Reborn是不是在不情不愿地操他，原因是要帮他解春药。可他趴在桌子上什么也看不到，只能使劲地夹紧屁股……  
Reborn被他弄得又气又笑，据他的说法是他夹紧屁股的样子就像努力想获得长官注意的新兵。Reborn把性器从他屁股里抽出来，坐在椅子上，抱起他让他趴在自己的腿上……  
然后……然后Reborn伸出手，开始打他的屁股，直接用手掌打，一下比一下痛，啪啪啪的声音特别响亮。他惊呆了，被打了好几下才反应过来，使劲扭动身体想要挣脱下来，但是Reborn抓着他的力气特别大，而且他还中了春药，浑身软绵绵的，压根没什么反抗余地。Reborn一边打他，一边问他知错了吗？打一下又问一句，知道哪里错了吗？又打一下，又问一句，下次还会被人灌酒吗？一直打，一直问，直到他回答出让Reborn满意的回答……  
等问完了，打够了，Reborn心满意足了，又把他的恋人扔桌子上趴着，继续从后面操他……他的恋人被打了几十下，屁股又红又肿，又辣又痛，哭得稀里哗啦，这个时候也没忘了要夹紧屁股……于是Reborn气消了一大半，他开始吻他，吻他的蝴蝶骨，吻他的后颈，在他耳边叹息……说他不可能一辈子都陪在他身边……你说哪有人做爱的时候说这种话的？反正他的恋人又被他说哭了，抓着他的手说绝对绝对不要分开，永远都不分开，说他只要Reborn一个人，只爱Reborn一个人，总之什么情话都说遍了。Reborn彻底消了气，转过他的脑袋吻了吻他的嘴唇，作为他们和好的证明。  
＿＿  
你有感觉太激烈了吗？他们并不总是玩得这么刺激，Reborn也喜欢一些按部就班的性爱方式。他们吃完晚饭后，会休息一阵，在院子里看月亮，或者沿河边散散步，有时候就是那么自然而然，或许是月亮太美好了，又或许是潺潺河水太安静了，他们互相看了一眼，然后就开始接吻。情之所至的时候恋人们会做的事他们也会做，他们在人群之中牵过手，在烟花下面接过吻。那些日子里的性爱是普通又平淡的，没有那么多刺激的玩法，但总是很让人觉得温馨。舒服的感觉没有减少，而灵肉结合的美妙更是无比清晰。  
＿＿  
后来？后来他们继续那个任务，因为在黑市的线索里查到一处遗迹，于是他们踏上了旅途。那是一次短暂又难忘的旅行，他们跋山涉水，餐风露宿，几乎走遍王国所有险峻的秘境。路途十分艰难，但是回报给他们的礼物是美不胜收的自然风光。他们每天都会做爱……在湿润的泥土上，在坚硬的岩石上，在滴水的山洞里，当高潮的那一刻到来的时候，紧紧拥抱的他们仿佛同时也与整个世界融为了一体……  
……有一次他们在一处山顶过夜，那是一处看日出的好地方，朝阳从海平面上升起，破晓的那一刻绚烂的橙色刺破了深沉的黑暗，冷清的海面和天空迅速晕染上暖色的光芒……他们当时在做爱，Reborn坐在悬崖边上，从背后抱着他的恋人，他的恋人就坐在他的鸡巴上。他们被海上日出的绝景震惊到了，内心里震撼得无以复加，一度以为时间应该在那一刻停止，而之后的分分秒秒都变成了那一刻的附属。太阳完全升起后，他们继续做爱，拥抱，亲吻，并且一起发誓永远也不会忘记那一天。  
＿＿  
再之后？再之后的故事就有点悲伤了，他们找到了那处遗迹，在整装待发前他们还亲了一下，其实只是轻轻碰了下脸颊，但是他们谁也没想到那是他们最后一个吻。他们经历了很多事，真的是很多很多事，到最后谁也没有获得想要的东西，反倒各自失去了一些很重要的事物。  
＿＿  
发生了什么事？一言两语说不清楚的，况且我一开始说了吧，我可以跟你讲讲他们的情事，但具体的我讲上三天三夜也说不完，你要是想听的话，那就需要给我在你的随行名单上加上一位，这样也许我才有可能每晚都跟你聊聊。  
＿＿  
最后的故事是Reborn失忆了，他从遗迹离开后漂泊，因为忘记了自己是谁所以也不知道回家，他的恋人四处寻找他，他找了他两年，听说最近终于找到了一点线索，也许他们很快就会重逢，也许Reborn再也记不得他了……谁知道呢？  
＿＿  
Reborn想保护他的恋人，却忘了他的恋人早就不需要任何人保护了。要是觉得Reborn说的话都是对的那就大错特错了，Reborn犯过的错误不是一点两点，你知道Reborn知道自己要失忆了的时候和他的恋人说什么了吗？他居然说你不要担心，你只要说些让我印象深刻的事情肯定能想起你。他还说你要是不知道哪些事情让我印象深刻的话，就说说我们做爱的那些事吧……他真的坏透了，要是他想不起来的话我不就要丢很大的脸吗？  
＿＿  
你问我的名字？我是沢田纲吉，以前在王宫里当过差，现在是一名吟游诗人，在四处寻找自己的恋人。  
＿＿  
想起来了吗？  
＿＿  
好久不见了，Reborn。  
＿＿  
现在，能给我一个吻吗？  
  



End file.
